Operação Cupido
by Kenta Inuzuka
Summary: Tsunade acha que o trabalho está muito monotono e decide voltar a ativa. Ela faz uma aposta com Shizune. Agora Tsunade tem seis dias para realizae a missão mais dificil de sua vida: fazer Sakura e Sasuke namorarem!
1. A volta dos planos de Tsunade

Operação Cupido!

Capitulo Um: A volta dos planos de Tsunade

**Kenta: Oi, estou aqui no começo dessa fic por que quero esclarecer algumas coisas sobre ela. Primeiro: Alguns fatos narrados nessa fic aconteceram na fic Missão ou Férias, de Ayumi Uchiwa(Aline). Segundo: Fiz essa fic por que me deu vontade de escrever sobre a Tsunade. Quero lembrar que muitas coisas dessa fic mencionam ou se baseiam na fic da Ayumi-chan, e por isso tenho que agradecer a ela por me dar essas idéias. Bom, agora podemos começar a fic.**

Tsunade estava no seu escritório, assinando uma enorme pilha de documentos.

- Como as coisas nessa vila estão chatas, não acha, Shizune?

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- E eu que achei que ser hokague seria emocionante. To quase dormindo...

- Pena que nós não podemos fazer nada para tornar isso menos monótono, não é Tsunade-sama?

A Godaime olhava para ela com um sorriso igual ao de criança quando vai aprontar alguma coisa.

- Ah, não. Não me olhe assim. Eu sei muito bem o que isso significa. Não vou deixar você fazer isso, você tem assuntos mais importantes a tratar, você definitivamente não vai perder tempo com isso.

Tsunade continuou olhando para Shizune, seu sorriso ia aumentando com o tempo.

- Shizune, acho que está na hora de eu voltar a ativa.

- Quer dizer que você vai voltar a lutar?

O rosto de Shizune se encheu de esperança.

- Não.

- Não? Então o que é?

Tsunade voltou a sorrir para Shizune.

- Não, Godaime, você não tem tempo para isso!

- Não seja boba Shizune, eu consigo arranjar tempo, não se preocupe.

- Isso não significa que...

- Sim, significa sim.

- Não, você não está dizendo...

- Sim. Tsunade, a Médica do Amor voltou!

- Ah, lá vem você com essa história de novo!

- Você pensa que está falando com uma criança de oito anos?

- Não, penso que estou falando com uma velha tricoteira que não tem mais o que fazer e fica se metendo na vida dos outros** (Kenta: poxa, essa realmente doeu viu?).**

- Shizune, não se esqueça que sou sua chefe!  
- Não me esqueço, é por isso que eu to falando isso pra você. Não quero que você se preocupe tanto com a Sakura que esqueça de pagar meu salário. A Sakura já sabe cuidar da vida dela, não é mais a garota fraca e tímida que você conheceu quando começou a treiná-la.

- Então faremos uma aposta. Se eu conseguir juntar a Sakura e o Uchiha antes do final dessa semana, eu não venho trabalhar na próxima semana. Se eu não conseguir, você não precisa trabalhar na próxima semana.

- Certo. Concordo. Quero ver como você vai se sair sem mim pra te ajudar uma semana inteira no trabalho

- Eu me sairia muito bem, mas não vou poder provar, afinal, eu vou ganhar a aposta.

- É o que veremos!

- Então, hoje é segunda e tenho até sábado para juntar os dois, tenho bastante tempo, mas acho bom não demorar muito para começar a agir. Não vou perder um minuto. Vou começar agora mesmo!

Tsunade se levantou de sua cadeira e abriu a porta.

- Godaime-sama! E os documentos?

- Assine por mim. Aproveita e já vai se acostumando pra próxima semana!

E ela saiu calmante pelo corredor, lembrando de fechar a porta do escritório para abafar os gritos de Shizune.

Tsunade estava parada em baixo de uma grande arvore.

Estava preparando seu plano.

- Bom que comece a operação cupido! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Logo que havia três Tsunades no local, ela começou a dar instruções.

- Você, via se transformar em Sakura, e você em Sasuke, então...

Sasuke estava sentando completamente entediado, pensando na vida **(Kenta: pra mim ele estava pensando é numa certa kunoichi de cabelo rosa)**.

Então Sakura apareceu na sua frente, sorrindo alegremente para ele.

Ela então correu para longe, fazem sinal para que ele a segui-se.

A jovem kunoichi de cabelos rosas estava aproveitando o ar fresco da manhã.

Olhou para trás, e quando se virou novamente Sasuke estava alguns metros na sua frente.

Ele simplesmente fez sinal para que ela o segui-se.

Sasuke corria atrás de Sakura , enquanto Sakura corria atrás de Sasuke **(Naruto: Não to entendo mais nada .) (Kenta: Ninguém te chamou aqui dobe!)**.

Então os dois clones entraram em um pequeno bosque, onde eles deveriam encontrar Tsunade e deixar a Sakura e o Sakura verdadeiros se encontrar.

Logo atrás deles, a Sakura e o Sasuke verdadeiros entraram no bosque.

Os clones estavam se perderam no pequeno bosque.

O clone de Sakura estava correndo para onde achava que Tsunade estava, então esbaqrrou em alguém.

Vendo que era Sakura, o clone ficou calado.

- O que? Outra de mim? – Sakura gritou, espantada.

Sakura deu um soco no clone, e isso desfez o jutsu de clonagem.

Sasuke corria atrás do clone de Sakura, mas o perdeu de vista.

Então ele avistou ele mesmo a alguns metros dali, parado, sem saber pra onde ir. **(Naruto: Crise de identidade ou dupla personalidade? Não to entendendo mais nada .) (Kenta: O que você já ta fazendo aqui de novo dobe?)**.

Ele se aproximou do falso Sasuke e deu um chute em suas costas, fazendo o clone cair e desfazer o jutsu de transformação.

Tsunade espiava por um arbusto, mas ainda não via Sasuke e Sakura(verdadeiros) na sua frente, como havia planejado. Então eles apareceram atrás dela.

- Ah, vocês dois estão aqui. Já posso desfazer o jutsu? Por que a Sakura ainda não se encontrou com o Sasuke?

- Por que eu sou o Sasuke.

- E eu a Sakura.

Tsunade começou a tremer.

- Ah, bom, são vocês dois... É... Que... Eu, eu não estava fazendo nada por aqui... Aquele negócio que eu falei é porque eu estou muito cansada do trabalho...

- Não tente fingir, Tsunade. Esta tentando dar uma de cupido outra vez, não é?

- Bom... É... Que eu...

Tsunade desmaiou.

- Pode parar de fingir Tsunade.

Ela então se levantou.

- Muito bem, vocês me pegaram nessa, mas eu ainda vou conseguir juntar os dois. Não se esqueçam que eu sou Tsunade, a Médica do Amor!

E dizendo isso ela se tele transportou para outro lugar.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam parados no mesmo lugar

"Ela deve ta doida O.O')

"Concordo O.O')

"(Ei, como você sabe o que eu to pensando?)".

"(Eu to lendo a fic oras.").

"(Sasuke, para de estraga a fic!)".

Então os dois se olharam completamente perplexos.

**Kenta: Esse capitulo acaba aqui. Eu sei, ta curto, mas vai ser assim por que quero que vocês fiquem com vontade de saber o que vai acontecer.**

**Naruto: Eu já não entendo mais nada dessa fic. É melhor leva o Sasuke e a Sakura pra um psiquiatra.**

**Kenta: Você ta aqui de novo? Quem foi o imbecil que deixo ele pegar o roteiro?**

**Shikamaru começa a assobiar e olhar para os lados.**

**Kenta: Pó que eu tinha que deixar esse roteiro com você? Da próxima vez vou deixar com outra pessoa. Bom, por favor, deixem pra lá os comentários do Naruto e deixem reviews, por favor!**


	2. Um novo plano

Capitulo 2: Um novo plano

Sasuke e Sakura estavam em um campo, com uma cesta de piquenique na frente deles. Era mais um plano de Tsunade. Eles haviam passado algum tempo juntos no piquenique, e se tudo corre-se como Tsunade esperava, eles logo se beijariam.

E ela estava certa. Sasuke e Sakura se olharam profundamente e se beijaram.

**Kenta: Pêra ai! O que é isso? Não era pra eles se beijarem agora! Alguém mudou o roteiro! Quem pode ter sido... Tsunade! Eu deixei o roteiro com você! Foi você não foi? **

**Tsunade: Eu não fiz nada.**

**Kenta: É claro que foi você! Eu deixei o roteiro com você! Vamos voltar pra história.**

Tsunade estava sentada em um banco.

Já haviam se passado cinco dias e seus planos haviam falhado.

Ela não conseguia mais pensar em nenhum plano, estava ficando desesperada, não sabia mas o que fazer **(Kenta: Não me lembro de ter colocado essa frase no texto...)**.

Então ela se levantou e foi procurar Shizune.

Assim que a encontrou, ela admitiu que falhou e disse que perdeu a posta.

**Kenta: Já mexeram no roteiro de novo! Tsunade, assim não... Opa, não pode ter sido você. Você não escreveria algo falando que você perdeu a aposta pra... Shizune! Foi você! Eu não sei como você pegou o roteiro da Tsunade, mais foi você, não foi?**

**Shizune: Fui eu sim. E foi bem fácil pegar o roteiro. A Tsunade estava dormindo no trabalho, pra variar, e deixou o roteiro junto dos documentos. Eu ia acordar ela mais quando eu vi o roteiro, peguei ele.**

**Tsunade: Se aproveitando das minhas horas preciosas de sono, não é?**

**Shizune: Nunca vi alguém dormir tanto. **

**Tsunade: Cala a boca!**

**Kenta: Vamos voltar a história, antes que essa discussão demore ocupe várias paginas.**

Tsunade estava sentada em um banco.

Já haviam se passado cinco dias e seu plano havia falhado.

Então ela desistiu de ajudar o Uchiha idiota e a Sakura e resolveu ajudar o Naruto a namorar a Hinata.

**Kenta: De novo não! Dobe, foi você, não foi! Tinha que ser o Naruto. E como foi que você conseguiu o roteiro?**

**Naruto: Foi muito fácil. EU me transformei na Tsunade e vi a Shizune com o roteiro. Ai fiz ela me dar o roteiro e ainda fiz ela trabalhar dobrado por ter roubado roteiro.**

**Shizune: Então foi você, não é?**

**Tsunade: Se passando por mim!**

**Kenta: Vamos voltar logo pra história antes que isso fique uma bagunça ainda maior.**

Tsunade estava sentada em um banco.

Já tinha se passado cinco dias e seus planos haviam falhado.

Ela estava pensando em um novo plano **(Kenta: Agora o roteiro ta certo)**.

Então ela começou a lembrar das cartas de amor que via suas amigas recebendo na época da academia ninja **(Naruto: E naquela época existia papel e lápis? Mas a Tsunade é velha pra caramba! Deve ser a ninja mais velha de Konoha! Ela já tinha nascido quando o primeiro Hokague fundou Konoha!) (Tsunade: Naruto! Cala a boca dobe desgraçado! Fica quieto que é o melhor que você pode fazer!Da um soco em Naruto Pode continuar a fic, Kenta)**.

Então isso lhe deu uma idéia.

E se Sasuke e Sakura receberem cartas... Não tinha tempo para pensar, tinha que agir logo.

Shizune apareceu na frente de Tsunade.

- Só falta mais um dia pra eu ganhar a aposta. Continue desse jeito que assim ta ótimo pra mim, viu Tsunade?

- É o que veremos, Shizune!

As duas ficaram se encarando por um momento, então Shizune se virou e foi andando para a sua casa.

Tsunade não podia mais perder tempo. Pegou duas folhas de papel e uma caneta em sua bolsa e começou a escrever.

Sasuke estava voltando das compras.

Quando se aproximou do tapete de entrada de sua casa, viu uma pequena carta.

Pegou a carta e entrou na casa.

Colocou as compras em cima da mesa e foi para o sofá.

Olhou o envelope da carta antes de abri-lo.

Não havia o nome de quem mandou a carta para ele.

Ele abriu a carta.

_Querido Sasuke-kun. Me encontre no restaurante ao lado da banca de ramen, hoje, as sete horas. Estarei sentada em uma pequena mesa no canto do restaurante. Estarei usando um vestido branco e rosa. Te espero lá._

_Beijos,_

_Admiradora secreta_

Sasuke leu a carta mais uma vez para ver se tinha entendido tudo, então decidiu que ira conhecer sua admirador secreta.

Sakura estava chegando no hospital.

Quando passou pela recepção,a recepcionista a chamou.

- Sakura, tem uma carta aqui pra você.

- Uma carta, de quem?

- Não sei. A pessoa estava usando um casado, óculos escuros e um chapéu esquisito, não tinha como identificar.

- E a voz?  
- A pessoa simplesmente passou e deixou a carta aqui, sem dizer nada.

A recepcionista colocou a carta em cima do balcão e Sakura pegou a carta.

- Obrigada – disse ela antes de ir para sua sala.

Chegando na sua sala, ela olhou o envelope, e percebeu que não havia o nome de quem havia mandado a carta para ela, apenas estava escrito: _Para Sakura_

Ela abriu o envelope e tirou a carta.

_Querida Sakura. Me encontre no restaurante ao lado da banca de ramen, hoje, as sete horas. Sente em uma pequena mesa no canto do salão. Use um vestido branco e rosa. Te espero lá._

_Beijos,_

_Seu admirador secreto_

Sakura leu a carta mais uma vez para ver se havia entendido tudo, então estava decidida.

Saiu de sua sala e foi correndo comprar um vestido branco e rosa.

Sakura estava no restaurante.

Usava o vestido branco e rosa.

Lembrando-se no que havia na carta, sentou-se em uma pequena mesa no canto do restaurante.

Sasuke entrou no restaurante. Olhou para os lados do salão e viu uma mesa pequena com uma jovem ninja usando um vestido rosa e branco.

Ele estava tão agitado que nem prestou atenção no rosto da ninja de olhos esmeralda que ele conhecia tanto e tanto amava.

Sakura estava sentada na mesa. Ela foi procurar alguma coisa na bolsa quando alguem puxou a cadeira e sentou-se na frente dela.

Ela sabia que quem estava na frente dela era seu admirador secreto.

Então levantou a cabeça devagar.

O que lhe chamou atenção foram os olhos ônix do ninja na sua frente, que ela logo reconheceu.

- Sasuke?

- Sakura?

- Você me mandou a carta? – disseram juntos.

- O que, eu não mandei carta nenhuma, você é que mandou uma carta pra mim!

- Eu? Eu recebi uma carta sua!

- Isso só pode ser um engano.

O ninja foi logo concordando.

- É um engano muito ruim.

Então eles se olharam.

- Bom, mas eu to com fome. Acho que podíamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e comer alguma coisa. O que acha?

A jovem ninja ficou meio vermelha, mas baixou o rosto antes que Sasuke pudesse ver.

- É, podemos.

Então após algum tempo, Sasuke, olhando para aquela jovem kunoichi de cabelos rosados, viu que ela estava vermelha, e que vez ou outra ela olhava para ele, mas desviava o olhar toda vez que percebia que ele olhava para ela.

Sakura estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha ao ver que Sasuke não parava de olhar para ela.

Então começaram a conversar, e logo se passou uma hora e eles nem haviam percebido.

Sasuke então olhou sério para a kunoichi.

Ela ficou séria também, e os seus olhares se encontraram.

Sasuke colocou a mão em cima da mão da jovem ninja.

- Sakura, preciso de falar uma coisa...

**Kenta: Muito bem, esse capitulo fica por aqui! Vocês realmente acharam que eu ia terminar essa fic nesse capitulo? Erraram. Vai ter mais um capitulo, e vocês vão ter que esperar até eu colocar ele no site pra vocês saberem o que vai acontecer. Hehe, gosto de deixar vocês com vontade de saber o que vai acontecer :)**

**Shizune: Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, se não vou perder a aposta!**

**Tsunade: Nem pense em estragar o meu plano!**

**Naruto: Tsunade, da próxima vez você pode dar uma de cupido pra me ajudar a ficar com a Hinata né?**

**Tsunade: Sai daqui dobe!**

**Kenta: Não percam o próximo capitulo de Operação Cupido!**


	3. O jantar

Capitulo 3: O jantar

- Sakura, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Sakura olhou para Sasuke.

- Sakura.. Eu... Eu... Te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Os rostos deles se aproximaram. Estavam muito próximos.

Então alguém passou correndo e derrubou a mesa onde eles estavam.

A pessoa saiu correndo e não falou nada.

Sasuke e Sakura começaram a brigar culpando um ao outro.

A pessoa que havia derrubado a mesa correu até a parte de trás do restaurante.

Shizune tirou o óculos e o chapéu que estava usando.

- Consegui! Agora Tsunade não tem como ganhar a aposta!

- É mesmo é?

Shizune se virou.

Tsunade estava atrás dela.

- Tsunade... É... Eu...

Tsunade usou um jutsu de paralisia em Shizune e pegou o óculos e o chapéu.

A pessoa que havia derrubado a mesa se aproximou de Sasuke e Sakura.

- Desculpem, a culpa não foi de vocês. A culpa foi minha. Mas eu sei um lugar onde vocês dois podem namorar.

- Espera ai .Nos dois não estamos...

- Venham logo!

Tsunade levou Sasuke e Sakura até uma arvore atrás do restaurante.

Ela se escondeu e fez Shizune, que ainda estava com o jutsu de paralisia, olhar Sasuke e Sakura.

- Faltam dez segundos... – Tsunade murmurou.

Sasuke e Sakura aproximaram os rostos.

Shizune tentava se libertar do jutsu de paralisia.

- Seis segundos...

Sasuke e Sakura estavam com os rostos muito próximos.

Shizune tentava se libertar do jutsu de várias maneiras, mas não conseguia.

- Um segundo...

Sasuke e Sakura se beijaram.

- Shizune olhou para o relógio de Tsunade e viu que Sasuke e Sakura se beijaram quando ainda faltava um segundo para meia noite.

Shizune estava no escritório assinando uma enorme pilha de documentos em nome de Tsunade.

A porta do escritório se abriu e Tsunade entrou.

- Veio me ajudar? Viu que não conseguia fazer nada sem mim?

- Não, só vim trazer mais uns documentos.

Tsunade largou vários documentos em cima da mesa e foi para a porta.

- Ah, Shizune, de uma olhada pela janela. Agora vou para a praia.

Tsunade saiu do escritório.

Shizune foi até a janela e viu Sasuke e Sakura se beijando.

- Tsunade, você me paga! – murmurou para ela mesma.

Voltou para a mesa e pegou um dos documentos que Tsunade havia deixado em sua mesa.

Era uma carta.

Shizune abriu a carta.

_Tsunade-sensei, eu e Sasuke estamos namorando! Nós realmente estamos namorando dessa vez. E você nem precisou usar um de seus planos malucos._

_Sakura_

Abaixo da assinatura de Sakura havia uma coisa que Shizune reconheceu ser escrita por Tsunade.

Estava escrito:

_Eu venci! _P

Shizune rasgou a carta.

- Tsunade, você me paga!

**Kenta: Aqui termina a fic Operação Cupido. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Deixem muitos reviews!**

**Shizune: Tsunade, você me paga!**

**Tsunade: EU vou pra praia e você vai ficar ai no escritório!**

**Kenta: Antes que isso se transforme em mais uma briga, até a próxima fic!**


End file.
